Punishment
by OverlordCrono
Summary: Apparently, I managed to piss off a God from a video game. To the point where he cursed me to live life in the form of some, legendary creature thing from his universe. Being a “Pokemon” in real life, modern day America… That’s definitely going to be fun.
1. This is God?

Summery: "Apparently, I managed to piss off a God from a video game. To the point where he cursed me to live life in the form of some, legendary creature thing from his universe. Being a "Pokemon" in real life, modern day America… That's _definitely _going to be fun."

Punishment

"_This_ is supposed to be their God?"

Valon could not help but laugh at the device's shown image, that his friend had revealed onto him. He had to stifle his amusement, however, to not attract the other students' attention towards them. He quickly regained his composure to reply. "Ah man, just when I thought these designs couldn't get any uglier."

Jason frowned a bit at his buddy's reaction, his glasses drooping slightly. He took a check of the surrounding passengers' sights, before glancing at the digital picture himself. "What? I think he looks cool. And you don't have to be so rude about it, dude."

The device in question, was a Nintendo DS handheld, emulating a very popular game, known as Pokemon Platinum. Particularly, the game was on to display its owner's, Jason's, recent completion of the Pokedex, or so it was titled. The origin of Valon's snicker came when the game cursor moved to the final entry, "NO. 493 - Arceus." Valon scoffed again, although much less loudly.

"But you would think that Nintendo could think of a better look than a stupid horse, right? And why does he have a hula hoop around him?" He merely shook his head sideways. "Seriously Jason, I'm amazed you actually like this stuff. Especially since we're in high school."

"Hey, stop dissing Arceus, man. He's freaking _God. _How can anything be cooler than that? Besides, the game is a lot of fun!"

It had been a seemingly vain attempt at the start, but Jason had been constantly pressuring his friend to give the game a chance, instead of just writing it off as kiddie, or a joke. He had seem some gradual success, managing to grab Valon's attention and explain the basics and features of this virtual world. Soon, he was hoping to, at last, convince him to buy the actual game itself, but at the current moment, he felt doubtful. Still, he felt he had to take a shot at it.

"Listen Valon," Jason started, "I'm really sure, that if you just gave it a go yourself, you'll like it!"

"Look dude, I've humored you. I've watched you play, and heard everything you had to say about it, but I'm not-"

"Oh please, Valon? I just want to have someone I can play beside… I'll even lend you my game to try!" Jason then made his classic begging motion, with the imitation of puppy-dog eyes, and hand gestures to accompany them. And, like always, Valon made a groan and a shift in his posture, exposing his submission. Well, it was called classic for a reason.

"Fine, I'll give the thing a go. Even though those designs are ridiculously dumb." Valon chuckled again, the sight of the apparently divine horse reappearing in his mind. Jason nearly jumped off the seat, the glasses nearly flying away from his face, in cheery excitement.

"Awesome! Thanks, Valon!" Jason grinned, before calming down. "Oh, and don't forget the weekend party tomorrow afternoon, it's supposed to be a costume party! I'll pick you up and we'll go together, okay?"

"Yeah, alright." Valon confirmed, although showing a hint of self-embarrassment, from falling for the infamous beg once again. And, unbeknownst to either of them, the still emulated image of the virtual deity, started to flicker a little…

* * *

A short time afterward, Valon entered his own household, Jason's still functioning DS being stuffed half-way into his jeans' pocket. The interior itself was nothing special. Your average couch and TV, along with a normal-sized dining table, took up much of the living room. The nearby kitchen had the simple necessities; An oven, refrigerator, and dishwasher, among other appliances scattered around, and a small counter in the center.

As he walked in, his mother waved to him from the kitchen, smiling, as she spoon fed his infant sister , who was practically entranced by the portable DVD player atop her booster seat, running her favorite film, E.T. Valon viewed the movie for a minute, watching how the government went to great lengths to capture and examine the strange creature. Remembering what he was about to ask, he shook off the hypnosis and closed in onto his parent.

"Hey mom. Hi Isabelle." Valon initiated, giving his little sibling a light pat on the head.

"Hello honey. How was school?"

"Same as always. Is Fran back from work, yet? I was hoping to use the shower first."

"Sorry, she beat you to it. She should be done soon…" Lifting her eyes away from her child, to down the hall, she witnessed a figure emerge from the end doorway. "There she is, just like I said."

The figure, covered in towels to dry herself, moved towards the group with a small, almost rascally smile donned on her face. Mimicking his previous action, she reached over with her free hand and roughly patted Valon's cranium.

"Don't worry, little bro, I'm finished." Fran said with a slight chuckle.

Valon mumbled under his breath. "Yeah, but you probably used all the hot water…"

Ignoring his comment, Fran's eyes noticed the hurriedly pocketed DS in his jeans, and she shifted her hand to pull out the handheld and open it fully, all in a casual manner. Deducing what it was, she started to giggle. "Really now, Pokemon? I didn't realize you were still into this stuff."

Valon, feeling his face starting to redden, tried to snag the gaming device, but Fran anticipated such a motion, and jerked it away before he could touch it. "No, that's my stupid friend's game! I'm just keeping it for him." He defended himself.

"Now, now, no need for excuses," She countered, "It's kinda cute, really. Plus, I like how this guy looks on here. How do you say it, 'Are-see-us?'"

Valon, not bothering to answer, took the opening to swipe back the DS and shove it back. "Who cares, it's a dumb-sounding name in the first place!" He retorted. "But I guess it suits an equally dumb-looking monster thing, anyway."

The mother, not wanting an argument with her infant nearby, intervened. "Calm down, you two. No reason for fighting, especially when Isabelle is trying to watch her movie.

Her reasoning seemed to work. Valon took a deep breath to recollect himself, while Fran merely shrugged.

"Whatever," Fran replied. "I'm going to my room to get dressed, it's too cold out here with just towels. Later, Valon." She playfully winked, as she retreated into the hallway to her domain. Valon grumbled a few remarks, such as, "Just go to college, already," and the like. Recovering from his agitation, he simply nodded in his mother's direction, before walking to his room, chucking the object of problems onto his bed, and headed into the washroom. The object's screen, like before, began to flicker, but within a much more rapid execution.

* * *

Shiny, clean, and feeling refreshed, Valon put on a new outfit of a casual blue T-shirt and pants from the closet, and shortly laid upon his mattress, at the opposite corner of said closet, and scooped up the earlier thrown DS into his palms, albeit with a sigh. He swiftly browsed around his room with his sight, longingly gazing at the Playstation 3 console that sat next to his small TV set to the left of the bed, before refocusing at the dual-screened mechanism.

"Well, I'll try to get this done with quickly, so I can actually play something fun…" He planned with himself, as he pressed the start button to reinitialize the game.

But nothing happened. The screen was at a standstill, the image of the divine creature frozen in place.

"What the hell?…" Valon questioned with slight irritation. He mashed the rest of the buttons, and even pushed the power switch a few times to get a reaction, but to no avail. He was confounded, and frustration was building stronger within him. "Are you kidding me? The system locked up! What a piece of garbage!" The complaints grew. "On top of it all, I have to stare at this ugly thing! This stupid, cheesy horse reject that's supposed to be a God! What a pathetic joke!"

Outraged, he tossed it into a unused corner of his room, uncaring what happened to it, nor paying attention to the fact that the image was now flickering at a violent pace. After several minutes filled with shouts of obscenities, his anger slightly subsided.

"Ugh… Screw that faulty trash. I'll just play some Modern Warfare. If Jason asks, I'll say I accidentally brought it in the shower, or, whatever."

So, with that put aside, Valon took a few steps to his Playstation 3, and edged his arm around the machine, feeling for the power toggle to initiate the system.

And that, was when it happened.

"_Halt, human."_

These two words boomed throughout the room, rattling the occupant and its belongings around, as if they were frail rag dolls. Items, like the gaming console and the television set, fell down to the ground in a smash, but miraculously avoiding an incredibly baffled and disoriented Valon. Having fallen himself, he slowly picked himself off the floor, cautiously dusting off his body. He was startled, to say the least.

"What the… Was that some sort of earthquake or something?" He wondered out loud, while slowly investigating his limbs for any signs of injury.

"_I, am no mere quake, mortal."_

Another tremor shook the area, but much less ferociously than before. Valon hastily gripped onto the floor, to secure his being from collapsing again.

"Okay, what exactly is going on in this place?" Valon stated , totally baffled. Suddenly, a small, white light emerged in the bedroom corner, where the handheld was formally flung in fury. Faintly gleaming initially, the light began to grow in radiance, until it illuminated the entire section, and earning Valon's undivided attention. He couldn't keep line of sight for long, however, as the flash heightened to such a point, where all anything could possibly see, was white.

The brightness soon faded, and the room's environment returned to it's previous hues and tints. Valon, covering his eyes from the shining, gently peaked his pupils between his fingers to study what had taken place. And what welcomed him, was nearly unbelievable.

A strange silhouette, at first, emerged from the void of light, but as features began to reveal onto itself, one could say it was shaped similarly to a equine. It's fur, or what resembled fur, matched the whiteness of the glow it came from, excluding a grayish underside with a vertical stripe pattern. Especially peculiar, around it's abdomen, was what appeared to be a cross-like wheel of some sort, a golden color that matched the creature's pointed hooves and forehead, and four jewels attached near the ends. The mane and tail were near identical, extending away from the body. Upward its somewhat long neck, with spiked protrusions on the sides, awaited a face the gave off a most unexplainable, yet ominous vibe, with solid green eyes and red pupils, and green circles below them, put together in a completely emotionless expression, that some might find it possibly horrifying.

Arceus. The Original One. Floating in the corner of your room. Not many people would believe they would ever see that.

Certainly, Valon was no exception, either. In fact, after a completely awed stare, he rubbed his eyes a bit, then did the same for the top of his head.

"Man, I must've _really_ smacked my head hard, or it could be the school's lunch affecting me…"

"_Are you calling me an mirage, human? Your species' ignorance is evident in you."_

There was no shake at all this time, but the extreme feeling of fierceness was still felt in the words. Valon, whose common sense filled him with assurance of protection, simply shrugged. "Considering you aren't real, I'd have to answer yes to your question. Now, I'm just going to check on my family, get something for my headache that's probably causing you, and lie down somewhere. Later." And with that, he dismissed the supposed illusion, and started moving over to his door to leave.

But, he soon noticed, he wasn't moving at all, despite his walking. In actuality, he was slowly _flying_ above the ground, defying all the laws of gravity that clashed with this occurrence. The 'false' deity continued looking at the young male, never once blinking or moving its mouth.

"Uh… I must be as disoriented as hell..." Valon commented on his physics-ignoring experience, his hand still fixed on his head.

"_Listen, and listen well, mortal, to what I am to state to your feeble mind."_

Valon, although aching, rolled his eyes a bit, not bothering to heed the hallucination. "As if I had a choice…"

A slight pause of silence overtook the environment, and then, speech.

"_When your universe's 'Nintendo' company created those cartridges years ago, it had secretly created a, shall you say, link, between the continuum of this and my realities. Although I knew of this link from the beginning, I could not seem to access it myself until recently. So, intrigued, I subtly observed your world."_

"And how exactly does all this apply to me?" A uncaring Valon interjected the explanation.

"_I was nearing that." _Vicious trembling of the area ensued, followed by another pause. Valon repeated his eye roll, while Arceus then continued.

"…_Now, I, have been calm. I have learned to disregard the disrespectful, hypocritical comments, that many of your species continuously spew from their tongues and their text, about my universe. But you, you were, as your kind put it, the 'straw that broke the camel's back.' You have, at a staggering amount, insulted not only my creations, but my being as well. Thus, with my thought out decision, I hereby punish you, until I have deemed you sorrowful for your actions."_

A thunderous roar swallowed the entire room whole, the crackling of lightning outside accompanying it. Valon, albeit impressed with the effects, chuckled a little at the divine horse's declaration. "Sure, say _whatever_ you want, buddy. But I know that you, and everything else, are just my mind's imagination. I'll just blink a few times, and you'll be gone, and I'll be waking up on my bed. Just… Like…"

Valon lightly shut his eyes, making the vision of the solemn creature overlooking him, and the ruins that was previously his bedroom, disappear in darkness.

"This."

He reopened his eyelids…

The creature was gone. No evidence of it remained. He found himself laying on top of his bed, cozily resting. As he check the other surroundings, all the other objects were as they always had been. The television was intact, the floor immaculate, sans the shut down DS at the corner of earlier events.. Valon smirked, for he saw that he was right all along.

"That was a really crazy and stupid dream, there. Punishment? Yeah, right!" He thought to himself out loud. Though, for some strange reason, as he noticed, his body felt a bit tingly. He quickly brushed it off, thinking it was from the deep sleep he awoke from.

"Fran, Valon! Dinner's almost done, get out here!"

He recognized that voice as his mother's, and in response, pushed off from the mattress, and headed out of the door.

* * *

A/N: I know this wasn't all that humorous, but the first chapter was meant to be a bit serious. As I write up the next chapter, please give me some reviews to help me improve anything that I can. Don't care if they're harsh, I'd appreciate anything. Thank you, and see you soon.


	2. It's Just A Dream

"Sit down at the table, you two. I just put Isabelle to her crib, so dinner will be ready in a few minutes." The busy mother announced from her work at the kitchen, where sounds of boiling water and the opening of an oven could be heard from. Fran arrived at the living room's dining table first, situating herself at the end seat, before Valon entered soon after, placing himself at the opposite side. The tingly sensation he awoke from his so-called dream with, seemed to develop into a numbness, of which Valon was applying a rubbing onto his arms to ward it off. He was oblivious to Fran's perception, however.

"Why are you rubbing yourself like that? You look silly." Fran stated, a smile slowing growing.

"Can't help it, I feel a little numb from my nap..." Valon answered.

"Probably slept wrong, and lost some circulation. You'll be fine." She replied. He agreed with her, and halted his rubbing, when their mother made over to the table with two plates of quite hot spaghetti within her arms. She handed them to her children, shortly before returning to her cooking quarters, as she still had to create her own meal.

The two siblings started to dig into their food, twirling their forks around the noodles.

Valon did not signal it physically, but the numbing had increased throughout his entire being. Assuring it was normal, and it would soon leave, he completely focused on devouring his meal, and thought over future plans as well. But then, the image of that equine jumped into his mind. He tried to shake it out, but it clung, refusing to leave. It was such an unusual dream, so… Lifelike. Why would he even have such a fantasy, about one dumb creature he saw from his friend?

"Uh, Valon? Are you… Feeling alright?"

His train of thoughts were interrupted by a question from his elder sister, of who, when he finally moved his sight from the spaghetti to her, had a confounded expression etched on her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay… What's with the look you're giving me?"

"Sorry, it's, um, just nothing…"

Valon eyed her for a moment, as did she, before she continued her ingestion of supper. Though he could still see her staring at him in the corner of his sight, he brushed her off, and went back to his former ponderings. He watched the dream over again in his mind's theater, recalling the realism of the room's vibrations, the clapping thunder, and the voice that overtook either of those in sheer hostility. That voice…

"_Thus, with my thought out decision, I hereby punish you, until I have deemed you sorrowful for your actions."_

'Punishment?' He scoffed to himself at that word, in relation to the dream. The idea of such a seemingly impossible action filled him with amusement. Such an idea defied all common rationale in the world, and it was funny to think otherwise. He laughed slightly to himself, as the humor became overwhelming. He noticed his self-control dwindling, though, and quelled it as fast as he could.

In his tiny fit of giggles, he had knocked off his noodle-wrapped utensil onto the floor. He dove his head under, searching for the dropped fork, but to no avail. He did see, however, that the pants he was wearing must have been much too large for his stature, as they looked empty, and his feet were no longer visible. Noting to himself to change them later, he popped back upward to the surface, although it seemed to take a longer time to get around the table edge. It was at this time, that he witnessed his sibling in a state of complete astonishment, with her wide-open eyes and equally open mouth, and a pale skin surrounding them.

"…What? Jeez, you look like you saw a ghost or something."

Her expression never changed, not once blinking at she gazed upward at him, even though Valon never recalled being that tall, when compared to his sister. She struggled to move her lips in communication, until at last she succeeded. "I… I, um… V-Valon?"

"Sis, you're starting to weird me out…" He responded, perplexed. Why was she acting so strange all of a sudden? Sure, she was like that from the beginning, but never this bad. It's as if she witnessed him commit a murder, or something of that caliber. He still felt the incredible numbing encircling his body, but he didn't perceive any oddities about him. First the dream, then this loss of physical feeling, and now his older sister. Why is today so crazy? All the numerous thoughts wrecked Valon's line of thinking.

Then, his mother finally walked back into the den, with a tiny grin and a bowl of handmade salad. Her field of vision went to Fran, and the smile changed into a confused frown. She turned to see the possible cause for such a status, and her eyes dead-stopped on Valon.

She dropped the salad, and began to mimic her daughter in sheer shock.

Valon was very disturbed from his family. "Ah no, not you too, Mom! What the hell is wrong? Have I got a bad zit? Food all over my face?" He interrogated his family, but they did not respond.

His mother finally switched, from shock, to a case of horrified screaming. Panicking at the top of her lungs, she grabbed the dropped vegetarian meal, and threw it forcefully at him. Unable to react, he took the full blow to his head. He fell from his chair to the rugged floor, as his consciousness left him, and his sight went black.

* * *

_Let's see if we can spectate that a bit better, a new point of view, perhaps?_

* * *

The two siblings started to dig into their food, twirling their forks around the noodles.

Fran enjoyed this meal quite a lot, so she was being particularly careless with her consumption, tossing worries of weight gain away. She glanced up to Valon, simply curious to see if he was liking it as well. While not as much as her, he was fixated on his plate of spaghetti. But that was not what caught Fran's attention. Something was… Wrong, with his image.

The error of the picture, per say, was his ears. They weren't, well, _human_. Instead, they were long, triangle-shaped tufts of sort, with grayish-white coloring. They had elevated higher up on his head as well. Fran, believing it was a case of an overactive imagination, blinked a bit, and shifted back to her meal, beginning with the pasta remaining intact within her mouth.

But as she was eating, something inside her was demanding to check him again. And she could not resist such an hypnotic order. Thus, Fran looked at her brother yet again. She started to question herself on whether she was in a dream or not, soon after.

The ears were still changed. Not only that, but upon inspection of Valon's hands, they were changing as well. Simultaneously, each hands' thumb and index finger, along with the ring and pinky fingers, were, amazingly, melding into three shrunken talons. In fact, both of the limbs altogether, were overall shrinking. From the rest of his hand, to the elbow, his forearms were seemingly swelling in an oval, the underside matching his new ears in color and furriness, while the top was like a smooth plate, with a soothing shade of blue.

This had to be a dream, a nightmare maybe. Fran's vision was lying to her, or so she told herself. But she continued to see the impossible event before her. How the iris of his eyes flashed into a dark red, and how the so-called fur was slowly spreading , notably up the neck.

"Uh, Valon? Are you… Feeling alright?" She just had to ask.

"Yeah, I'm okay… What's with the look you're giving me?"

"Sorry, it's, um, just nothing…" She dismissed the query. But, she was baffled, on why wasn't he reacting? Did he even notice? No, he would of; how could he not? It _had_ to be a illusion, made by her mind asleep.

Yet, there was that nagging, deep within her gut, that not only kept her watching, but was hinting that this was not a fantasy.

Suddenly, and without warning, there was a audible ripping noise, and following said noise, two large, wing-like appendages burst forth, diagonally positioned from his back, shaped similarly to that of a jet plane, and also tinted blue. Instead of being aware of this stupendous sight, Valon was… Giggling? Indeed, he was in a little fit of chuckles, carelessly smacking off his food-entangled fork to the likely dirty floor. He apparently realized this, and controlled himself long enough to duck under the dining table and retrieve the implement, as more of this reality-defying transformation took place.

It was hard to see in detail, due to the current mess of a shirt he wore, but his entire torso amplified in size. The top half covered with the grayish pelt, while the bottom half was the tougher, blue substance, that went up his chest slightly, and a bit up to the back of his neck. A triangular symbol, the same shade as his eyes, formed at his belly area. That's when he started to pull up from under the table edge.

It surprisingly took a while to do so, but what showed, explained it all. His neck had actually thickened and elongated to a ridiculous proportion, or at least, ridiculous with his near-human head. Fran, well, was speechless. She wasn't frightened, or scared, just simply flabbergasted at this supernatural event. The hybrid saw her disturbed expression, and spoke to her about it.

"…Os? Jeez, you la tike you saw la tiost or somelati."

It was a jumbled mess of English and some sort of demon language, of which she was unable to understand. She tried, for what felt like ages, to beckon her voice to speak forward, but she was able to only get out stutters.

"I… I, um… V-Valon?"

At this moment, the most dramatic of all changes took place, on his facial structure. His nose and mouth started pushing slowly outward, gruesomely fusing together, crackling bones and all, resulting into a single, completed muzzle. The upper portion of his face adopted the blue coloring, excluding a grey spot on the forehead, in the shape alike to a tear drop.

The metamorphosis appeared to have ended. And the monster that formally was a human being, wearing the shredded remains of clothes, interacted with the mind-shattered girl.

"La, os ti la-os la latios…"

Now it was utterly incomprehensible. How could she possibly reply? All she knew, was that her younger sibling Valon, had, by some hex or otherwise, grotesquely mutated into the dragon-like animal that sat in his place. She secretly hoped she would immediately find herself in her bed sheets, startled from a bad nightmare. But, it was not to be.

And then, her mother reentered the room, with her salad bowl and a genuine smile. A glance at her daughter's position, and then to what was supposed to be her son's… The dropping of the bowl onto the ground, and a long gasp said it all.

When the creature saw the elder woman's state, it gave a perturbed, questioning look at the two females, as if nothing had happened whatsoever. It communicated to them once more, but attempts to unscramble the messages were in vain. All that was heard was the same three syllables meshed into supposed sentences. Consequently, the sight of this unknown beast, and it's alien tongue, provoked the poor parent.

In a terrified frenzy, she swiped the nearest object, that being the salad bowl previously abandoned, and with adrenaline-infused might, she tossed it at the monster's cranium. A direct hit, the unsuspecting dragon fell down hard, along with the chair it sat on. It, very soon afterwards, lost consciousness on the floor. Fran's shock had started to wear off at last, as she shook her head to clear it, and evaluated the incident before her.

* * *

"Ughh…" Valon moaned in agony. Disorientation struck in, after awakening from the surprise injury that put him out cold. He could hear familiar voices yelling nearby, though the aches prevented him from concentrating on them fully, and restricted his movement to a squirm.

"_Ah! It's waking up! Quick honey, go find the animal control's phone number, I'll tie it up before it gets up again!"_

"_Mom, wait!… I… I don't think you should do that! That thing, I think it may be-"_

"_You can tell me later, Fran, I need your attention right now! Oh, and call Valon from his room, he can help me tie this animal!"_

Valon managed to fight the pain in his head, and opened his eyes, to see his mother standing above him, handling a collection of rope from the basement, and his sister confronting her to the side, both overlooking him with extreme uneasiness.

"That's the thing, mom," Fran interjected her mother's order, "I think… That this _is_ Valon!"

The parent gave her child a worried stare. "Dear, you're just recovering from the fright that this animal gave you. You just go lie down in your room, I'll go get Valon myself."

But Fran intensified the seriousness in her expression, determined to explain the truth, no matter how improbable it may seem. "No, listen Mom! You won't find him in his room, because he's right here in front of us!"

A slight pause of quiet, before talking resumed.

"…Fran, have you gone mad? That's impossible."

"I know it does, but…" Fran sighed, sympathizing her mother's reasoning. "I _know_ what I saw. Valon became this way in front of my very eyes."

Silence. The mother gazed into her daughter's face, and then shifted to her 'son.' Valon was completely confused about what they could possibly mean, but a bit upset at how his mother was going to take Fran's 'truth.' Never breaking the deep eye contact, He urged himself to say something to her, and he achieved just that. He let out a small, upset murmur to his parent.

"Mom…?"

Of course, he didn't know they could not understand his speech. He didn't know anything that was going on. But the abrupt widening of her eyelids gave an slight indication, that he just might, in some way, have connected with her. The woman stood up slowly, and then immediately rushed out of the den, down the hall, and slammed open Valon's bedroom door. She made a hurried examination, shouting his name repeatedly in fear. When she was unanswered, she migrated to Fran's room, and then to her own room, although she stifled her calls there to not interrupt Isabelle's sleep.

Fran shook her head in pity, as she witnessed her mother dash outside, the sight of tears forming in her eye sockets, as she continued calling for her missing child. Several minutes passed. They didn't keep track of it, for time was at a standstill for them. Within these endless seconds, a thought, a small flicker, warped into Valon's mind processing.

'What about me is wrong, exactly?'

Instinctively, he motioned one of his hands to rub his cranium in attempt to figure things. The reality of it all, when he actually glanced upon his hand, after wondering why it was difficult to achieve his action, crashed in on him. This, was not his hand. This one was entirely foreign; unrecognizable to him.

Blue? Grey? Claws?…And yet, it felt so, so _normal._ Even as he stared, watching himself twirl around the three talons, attached to these short, far away arms, he couldn't possibly deny that it felt as natural and regular as the human hand he knew. 'This is… No way, it has to be another insane dream."

Valon continued inspecting, further beyond the arms. How could he have not detected the enlarged, multi-colored torso, that lifted up and down when he breathed? What about the humorously stretched neck that connected himself to that torso? Or, when checking behind, the two massive wings that he was laying flat on, although there was no uncomfortable strain doing such?

When he saw his legs… Or, per say, lack of legs, as a pair of ridge-shaped stubbles of blue, are what replaced them. They could not be given the smallest twitch, despite the given sensation that his walking appendages were always intact. It would also explain why his pants, no longer being worn, had fallen under the table near him.

'Yeah, that has to be it. Just a dream, that's all,' Valon confided himself, with a tiny vibration of shakiness in his mental voice.

At the end of near eternity, the mother stumbled into the household, almost tripping numerous times, with streams of water flowing down her soaked dress. Devoid of any attention to her surroundings, she wobbled around the various object of the living room, and, pausing in front of the transfigured Valon, who still partly lied on the ground from the fall, crumbled to her knees, and dove her head down in self despair. All the two siblings could do was watch her, worried for her well being.

A moment later, her head rose up, her face flooded in tears. She gazed onto Valon once more, her emotions dulled on her face, and he peered back, with moderate sorrow for her situation. Then, she let out a quiet whimper, her voice box exhausted from continuous shouting.

"…Valon?"

Knowing at least that they cannot understand him in this 'nightmare,' and without any other way he could communicate at the moment, Valon simply, but somewhat sadly, nodded his animalistic head in a confirming motion.

"…Oh my God, Valon…"

She instantly pulled him off the floor, and gripped him into a heartfelt embrace, and Valon did the same, albeit needing to hunch over to comfortably hug his mother. She began to restart her bawling, which poured over and effectively wet Valon's fur coat. His only thought, was of a scared possibility. Maybe this dream, wasn't exactly a dream in the first place. And his mind was in a frantic storm, to find a concrete flaw in that possibility.

After the heartwarming realization, the mother scooted backward, wiping off her drenched eyes with her dress' skirt. Valon, unable to keep his balance without support, swiftly grabbed the corner beam of the thankfully close-by table, and held himself upright. She took a long, hard breath of needed fresh air, and brought up the strength she required, to ask a very important question. "But… H-how is this even… How did Valon become this monster?"

Fran tried to remain quiet throughout the ordeal, as she hoped things would figure themselves out. She smiled, a tad teary-eyed herself, as she proved herself correct. When her mother stated her query, Fran received a clever idea to help answer that question. She stood up from her crouched position, and stepped over to the kitchen, where she whisked up a discarded notepad and a pencil on one of the counters. She hurried back with the writing equipment in tow, and offered them to the tipsy dragon. "Here," She said with some confidence, "See if you can write with this, Valon."

Valon looked confusingly at the pad and implement, before recognizing what his sister was getting at. With his mom aiding him steady, he took the items, and attempted to write text. This proved quite difficult, hindered with no opposable thumb and three claws, but patiently, he managed to create legible, although very sloppy, English paragraphs, in a time period of about fifteen minutes. The two females swiped the document to their palms, eager for answers. He explained within the words, how he assured he was who they believed him to be, with remembrance of past memories that only he shared with them, and how he never realized the transformation until recently. He felt the need to strike the fact of his encounter of the horse deity, as it was tough enough to convince them of his identity, plus he was still half-convinced that it was false, anyway.

A game of tag with the notepad proceeded for a uncertain amount of time. By the time everything could be sorted out, it was far late into the night, estimated around one o'clock in the morning. Valon and Fran's mother finally got up from her sitting status, and hesitantly, announced a plan. "Listen, this… This is something we really need to take in with some time. Why don't we just… Go to sleep for now. We'll try to solve more of this after we have rest."

Fran concurred. "Yeah, I'm really bushed right now. All this freaky stuff has given me a killer headache…"

Valon, clasped halfway onto the table, nodded heavily to agree. The two women wished to their company an uneasy good night, and sluggishly entered their rooms for sleep. Valon tried to leave as well, but after falling flat on his face, recalled that his normal transportation method was currently impossible. So, he groaned greatly, as he utilized his small, but surprisingly capable arms, and dragged his strange, new body across the rugged ground to his seemingly distant room, ignoring the irritating friction from the crawl. As he passed his mother's room on the way there, he heard the faint noises of sobbing inside.

At his bed, he climbed up on top of the mattress, and just dropped himself on the blankets, his head barely laying on the pillows.

"Well, this is… Probably the most realistic dream I've ever had. Not to mention the longest; I should have been in my underwear at the mall after I was smacked with that bowl…" Valon meditated on the unfathomable sequence of events that had taken place. "I felt so bad for Mom… I can't wait to wake up from this nightmare, I hate this stupid, awkward body…" With that, the Latios quelled his mind, and drifted off into slumber.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this chapter wasn't all too funny, either. Hopefully, I'm doing a decent job at this. Thank you to all the reviewers, and don't hesitate to point anything out that I messed up, I'd love to improve myself. I know a take a while to write, but I can't help it. :p See you late_r._


	3. Realization

_Blackness. Darkness. Regardless of how you would prefer describing it, Valon was enveloped in it. There was no solids to lean or stand on, no liquid to float in. Simply a dank void, and he was trapped within it's endless clutch._

_"Where... Am I?" The confused boy thought aloud. He swished his head around for an answer, but only the shadow awaited him. He crossed his arms with a increasing worried look to match. "Is... Anyone here at all?..."_

_As if summoned by his request, a sound broke into the void. Crying. It was a soft weeping noise, that had no source, but surrounded the human. It strongly emanated the emotion most related to such an act, and it was a profound sadness. Despite the vibe, his expression changed to surprise, once fathoming the noise._

_He anxiously shouted back. "Hello? Who's there?"_

_**"Monster!"**_

_A completely different voice boomed forth, a incredibly familiar one, although Valon could not recall. He was more focused on the actual word spoken to him._

_"Wha? M-monster? How am I a-"_

_**"Agh, it's hideous!"**_

_Another quaking voice, also familiar, but dissimilar from the first. And Valon could do nothing but panic at these seemingly ubsurd accusations._

_"N-no! Wait! Look at me, I'm completely normal! I'm not a mon-"_

_**"Go away! Scram, you ugly thing, you!"**_

_**"Abominations like you should just leave everyone alone!"**_

_**"Quick, get away before it attacks someone!"**_

_Bombardments of these verbal shuns continued endlessly, raining into Valon's weakening eardrums. Tried as he might, he couldn't counter-argue the interruptions, and failed to block out the vile statements with his slightly trembling hands. Shaking his skull about in attempt to ward off the voices, he coincidentally glanced straight up above himself. His eyes widened with fear at what he saw. _

_An all too ominous-seeming object, a huge projectile, being dropped from a aircraft-like shape, and falling down to meet it's target: Him. He had entirely froze up, unable to flinch or scream, as he watched the object reached closer and closer. Until...  
_

_

* * *

_

Valon's eyelids ruptured open, startled from the fright that he had the misfortune to experience. Accompanied by the erratic harsh breaths, his mind slowly recovered to a normal state. A little weary still, as awaking from a deep slumber would do to someone, he subconsciously began to push himself off to the side to get up for the day.

In a utter reverse of that expected result, he promptly fell, face first, into the rugged floor.

Now dealing with both drowsiness and pain from the rather hard impact, Valon could only groan at his displeasure. As he looked for a possible explanation as to why he dropped like a chopped-down tree, his sight caught something behind him, and words suddenly escaped out of his lips. "No... That's... I-impossi..."

Those wings... Those huge, diagonal-pointed wings, that daunted him from the believed nightmare, were still there. So was the fact of his missing legs, which was the likely cause for the fall. The tall, stretched neck that distanced himself from the rest of the torso, remained as well. His humanity, was no longer present, just as it vanished away within the 'dream.' This unknown, animalistic form, had replaced it entirely.

_"So, you continue to believe this is a mere dream?"_

Without warning, the omnipotent voice echoed throughout both Valon's room, and his mind. Despite the sheer command the sound withheld, as it bounced around Valon's eardrums, he only flinched slightly from surprise. For Valon unquestionably remembered that emotionless tone, and, once he situated himself to an upright position beside the bed, started scouting hastily over the room with his eyes, a furious fire shining inside them. "Where are you? Show yourself already!" He barked loudly.

_"At last, you seem to finally understand the situation you are in."_ The voice softly spoke to him, ignoring Valon's demands.

"Of course, someone obviously spiked my drink yesterday, making me have these insane illusions of all this!" Valon retorted, somewhat nervously, a quick excuse for the recent turn of events.

_"You know that you cannot deny yourself the truth, human."_

After a tiny, defeated growl from Valon, a brief interlude of silence interjected between the two. Valon, however, swiftly broke said silence, and with detectable anger.

"Listen, you stupid horse," he growled with ferocity, "I don't care how you managed to do this. Just change me back, damn it!"

A small, depressive sigh could be heard all over the room, as the deity's mystical voice answered.

_"Still with your incoherent insults, even when I showed you enough mercy to give you such a well-endowed body."_

Valon's expression went to total shock, as if he had be slapped across the face by a complete stranger. If his frustration wasn't at a boiling point, then it soon would be. "Well-endowed!" He yelled in the air. "You call losing my thumbs 'well-endowed?' You, are a extremely sick individual."

_"I suppose I should have expected this, it was far too early to assume you had been rehabilitated. I will check on you at a later time..."_

That was not a liked statement for the the new dragon. He shook his arm upward with a clenched fist. "Oh no, you're going to fix this right now! You here me?"

He nearly screamed that last order, but there was no reply. Any more declarations, as of now, for his request, would be simply be unheard. And so, Valon was left alone in his room, still infuriated, and still a Latios.

* * *

"Kids, breakfast!..." On morning routine, the mother of the household beckoned her older children to leave their personal territory, and eat the first meal of the day that was waiting for them. Although no motion took place on Fran's door, the humiliated-feeling pokemon crawled outward on the floor, to answer the call. As he approached the dining table, which served not only delicious-looking pancakes for him, but a reminder of the last night's haunting events, he quietly watched his unknowing mom set his toddler sister Isabelle in her booster seat nearby. Her hair was a utter mess, and she still wore the tear-stained clothing from earlier, which was very obscure, considering his parent's normally perfect hygiene.

He soon broke the gaze, so he could carefully pull himself up onto the chair, but creating a bit of noise from the struggle, however. This alerted the mom to his presence, who then turned around to presumably greet her offspring. She had that sincere smile, that any good-natured mother would usually show. She was even already in mid-sentence as she revolved around. "Hi dear, hope you like the-..."

After realization of what she was talking to, she paused, and her smile evaporated.

"...The pancakes I made for you..." It was a less joyful tone. Sadness crept up on her eyes and mouth, as she curved her downward-slanted head away from her 'son.'

The depression spread over to Valon, feeling a shard of shame to accompany it. 'Mom... She's still crushed over what's happened...' A temporary grin came to be for Valon, when he noticed tiny Isabelle, adorably giggling at the awkward stature of his new being.

Needless to say, it was a long, silent breakfast, for both the mother and the son.

* * *

Wriggling back into his room, Valon drooped onto his bed, following the gloomy meal he went through. As he laid there, his mind was overran by a swarm of thoughts, of which he could not possibly begin to sort out. With a deep breath and a closing of the eyelids, he tried his best to quell the many questions whirling in his head. Sure enough, he cast aside those nuisances, so he could achieve some much needed tranquility.

In this peace, Valon lifted his eyes open, and found himself intently inspecting his foreign body. He had never taken the time to genuinely investigate himself, especially with any clarity. His sight darted back to the most peculiar parts, those being the large wings he was presently laying on. He could feel them rubbing onto the mattress edges, and the slight, uncomfortable pressure from the position he was in. These sensations, to Valon, were very new, yet also incredibly familiar, and this impelled him to carry on with this examination.

So preoccupied with himself, however, Valon did not notice the entity who suddenly walked into his chamber.

"Uh... Are you okay, Valon?"

Eyelids thrusting open and towards the direction of the doorway, Valon saw his elder sibling standing at the front of the bed, a image of confusion and concern on her face. "Oh! Um, yeah, Fran. I'm dandy... I guess," He explained, forgetting the fact that her understanding was nigh impossible.

"Yeah... I'm just going to assume that was a yes." The female replied, an eyebrow raised on the unintelligible statement. As she sat down onto the foot of the mattress to reach his vision level, Valon spotted several sheets of paper in her grasp, with long paragraphs and a couple picture on them. Said pictures, in actuality, displayed a creature, that was strikingly similar to his own being. To say he was intrigued, would be an understatement. Fran could see that for herself, as well.

"Well, I couldn't sleep," she initiated. "So, I decided to do some research on what might have caused you to change like this. Although all I found was bad fan fiction writing, I did discover _what_ you are." Fran gave Valon a few pages for him to observe better, while she kept a specific, text-heavy one. She began to read off its contents to her literal beast of a brother.

"'Latios, the Eon Pokemon...'" Fran snickered a tad, once she read aloud that title. "Not that I don't care about your situation or anything, but of all things you could've morphed into, you turn into a kid's video game creature!" The snicker progressed to semi-loud laughing, and of which hammered on Valon's nerves.

"Knock it off, jerk-ass! I don't need your stupid remarks on top of all this!" He roared with his easily-provoked temper. It's apparent that, despite what has occurred, neither sibling has changed personality wise.

"Calm down, bro, I'm just poking fun at you," Fran 'apologized' to the ticked Dragon/Psychic type. "Besides, it doesn't seem all bad. While I was skimming through this article, I saw an interesting tidbit..." Her eyesight rescanned the sheet's surface. Confirming what she was looking for, she cleared her throat out, and recited the information. "It says here, 'This Pokémon can fly faster than a jet plane by folding its forelegs to minimize air resistance.'"

'...Fly...?' Valon thought to himself, as he glanced at his blue, angled wings once more. 'Does that mean these things... Aren't just for show?...'

Fran grinned as she repeated her chuckle, viewing the tiny twinkle inside Valon's ruby-tinted orbs of sight. "By that mystified look in your eyes, I know exactly what you're thinking." She propelled herself off the bed, and made a confident point of her arm to the hallway outside.

"Well then, let's see if we can get your lazy behind up for once, and teach you how to fly?"

* * *

"Alright, it's finished!" Jason exclaimed from his room, his glasses gleaming with excitement. He raised the product of his labor into the air, flipping it around as he admired his now finished project. He felt like as if he was King Arthur, succeeding his quest for the Holy Grail. "Valon is gonna be so jealous, when he sees how awesome my costume is!"

With a fast, yet gentle touch, he carefully placed his new outfit into his backpack. Slipping on the sack, he shouted out to the rest of his house. "Mom, I'm going to pick up Valon! Have the car ready for us when we come back, so you can drop us off at the party, okay?"

And with that, Jason cheerfully walked out of his room, eager to show off his prized possession to his friend.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the long absence, as my computer broke down, and I wasn't able to write anything until recently. I also wish to thank you reviewers, as it tells me some people are liking this, at least. So, again, leave any reviews, especially ones that can help me improve on my writing, and I'll see you later.


End file.
